


Game of Bones

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Guro, Hate Sex, Multi, Other, Ryona, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: With Sasuke's sharinnegan, Sakura devises an illusion world where she and her futa comrades can indulge their sickest desires in a grand game of sex and murder. [futa, ryona, guro-ish, snuff]





	

Ninja were generally not emotionally well adjusted. They were often eccentric at best, and completely psychotic at worst. This included kunoichi. Just as a rule of thumb, probably nine out of ten kunoichi in Konoha had all kinds of fucked up sexual fantasies, such fantasies as would utterly horrify most civilians.  
  
When you learned how to fight and kill before you even hit puberty, it was only natural that your perspectives would become a little twisted. A good number of kunoichi attached their first sexual awakenings to sparring, making repeated and violent bodily contact with fellow students, striking and grappling and striving to emerge the victor. It was no different for Naruko and Sakura. They'd both gotten their first erections while fighting each other in a class spar, a spar that had quickly degenerated into something somewhere between spooning and wrestling before Iruka-sensei finally intervened.  
  
They'd acquired tastes for violence, and for killing. It was not healthy, certainly, but they still enjoyed it. Nor were they the only ones, not even remotely. The majority of their futanari peers were likewise inclined, including their girlfriends Ino and Hinata. Tenten and Temari also had such fancies, not to mention Anko and Shizune and Kurenai-sensei and Tsunade-sama, plus the teenaged lovebirds Moegi and Hanabi.  
  
It was Sakura who first decided to devise a way for their friends to explore the full depths of these desires in safety, without really harming anyone. With the eternal mangekyo sharingan and one-eye rinnegan she had confiscated from Sasuke before his execution, and help and chakra from Naruko, she had managed to devise an Infinite Tsukuyomi-like illusion that would let its subjects live out their fantasies without actually hurting anyone.  
  
Well, permanently and irreversibly, at least. Naturally it  _would_  hurt.  
  
But that was part of the fun.  
  
  
  
  
Tsunade's vast tits quaked, smiting the breast of her apprentice and assistant. Her immense ass, ruddy and soft, wobbled and quivered with the violent motions of her hips. Her lips were curled in a sneer, her teeth bared to make it a snarl. Flashing brown eyes drank in the sight of Shizune, fair and comparatively slender, though still well quite endowed, writhing and thrusting beneath her.  
  
"I'll kill you, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, glaring lustfully and hatefully at her mentor. She bucked her hips, her own white ass noisily slapping the ground. Her cock squelched in Tsunade's cunt, even as did Tsunade's cock in her cunt.  
  
Tsunade laughed harshly at this declaration, and she licked her lips.  
  
"You've never been able to beat me yet, Shizune," she said. "You haven't mastered my jutsu to the extent that you can out-come  _me,_  its creator. I'll pop you like I've popped a hundred other bitches in this game, and then I'll move on to the next lucky cunt."  
  
"Kiss my ass," Shizune hissed, thrusting furiously. "I... I won't be defeated by you again! I'll win this game, even if it kills me!"  
  
"As it has many times already," said Tsunade wryly. "But today is not your day."  
  
She moaned, then, and arched back, making a show of coming once more. Shizune gasped, and despite herself exclaimed softly in pain as her abdomen visibly distended. Both their bellies were much rounder than usual, each of them filled considerably with the other's semen. It was one of the favored methods for finishing opponents in this game: the good old cherry pop.  
  
Tsunade bucked her hips more fervently, shaking her ass triumphantly in the air, seeing the strain in Shizune's face. Her grin was vicious, and her breathing heavy, and she dug her fingers into the ground. She thrust again, applying some of her amplified strength to audibly crack Shizune's pelvic bone, making the woman squeal in pained surprise and fury.  
  
But then Shizune looked past Tsunade, and she gasped. An olive skinned figure, voluptuous and toned, stood above them. Bright blue eyes drank in their forms.  
  
Naruko Uzumaki smiled at Tsunade's ass, bare and unguarded.  
  
"That's a rookie mistake, baachan."  
  
Tsunade barely had time to react. She tensed up in fear—fear with good cause—and she clenched her asshole tight, flexing her buttocks close together. The shock of Naruko's voice, and the thought of what was likely to happen if she kept up on Shizune, was enough to make Tsunade come a little more.  
  
Shizune moaned at this, and her face twisted with pain. Her breathing was labored, horribly so, but she kept thrusting and did not ask for mercy. She knew better than to do that. She had her pride as a kunoichi.  
  
Naruko clapped her hands on Tsunade's hips, the woman effectively defenseless for as long as she was tangled up with her apprentice.  
  
"Want a hand, Shizune-neechan?" the blonde asked. Her mischievous tone betrayed many ulterior motives, but Shizune was too pained and desperate to care.  
  
"F-Fuck her!" Shizune managed to say.  
  
Naruko grinned, and she pressed her specially large and fearsome cock up against Tsunade's backside. First she pivoted her hips to slap Tsunade's left buttock with her prick. Then she did likewise to the right cheek. Tsunade cried out at each of these. Then, grabbing the Godaime's brobdignagian ass cheeks, Naruko wrenched them apart to expose the woman's tight, bleached anus.  
  
"Never let your guard down," she said, before thrusting into Tsunade. It was tight, an excellently snug fit. Moreover her backside was huge and soft, and it was just a delight to fuck in every way. No less stimulating was the fact that Tsunade wasn't much further than Shizune from popping wide open, a thought that pleased Naruko just as much as actually fucking the woman.  
  
Tsunade moaned in both pain and pleasure as Naruko fucked her ass. She thrashed helplessly against the other blonde, but kept thrusting into Shizune, even as Shizune kept thrusting into her. If she was just able to come before Naruko, she might still have a chance. If she snuffed Shizune now, she could potentially turn the tables...  
  
_No._  
  
It was too late. She felt Naruko's cock twitch inside her anus, and she knew it was finished. The blonde had an ejaculation that could burst smaller woman with one shot, and Tsunade was already at the brink. She was about to die. Naruko would come inside her, and she would pop like a balloon.  
  
And yet, Tsunade moaned. The mere  _thought_ that she was about to die...  
  
When faced with the prospect of death, a person's procreative instincts would reach their height. They would feel all but compelled to try and produce offspring before their time was up. Tsunade was no exception.  
  
With a gasp, she came. She came into Shizune even as Naruko came into her.  
  
She felt a searing, all-consuming pain, yet it was salved with pleasure as she beheld Shizune's bursting, even though she knew that she too was about to—  
  
to—  
  
_to_ —  
  
Lazily wiping a bit more blood off of her tits, Naruko walked away from the site of Tsunade and Shizune's popping. Her dick was semiflaccid, but ready to rise back to full mast with a moment's notice.  
  
In the distance, she saw Sakura.  
  
With a smile, she ran up.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you done getting ready?"  
  
The voice of her friend and teammate came to Sakura as if across a great distance. The pinkette smiled at the sound and, turning, she looked at Naruko.  
  
The blonde was walking toward her with a grin.  
  
"Who've you gotten, Naruko?" the pinkette asked companionably, grinning at her teammate. Her eyes glittered, and she laughed aloud, causing her ample tits to wobble delightfully. She cocked her hips and made her firm, round, rosy ass quiver. Moisture glistened on her labia and the tip of her penis.  
  
"Tsunade-baachan and Shizune-neechan," Naruko said cheerfully, wagging her bare ass and making her thick, impressive cock swing. Her bosom heaved beautifully, and a firm belly rippled with barely concealed muscle. A slight dappling of sweat made olive skin glisten, and bright blue eyes raked idly over Sakura's equally nude and lewd form. "I got the drop on them while they were fucking to see who'd pop first. I joined in and tipped the scales."  
  
" _Lucky_ ," Sakura said, pouting. "I wanted to get Lady Tsunade again, but I haven't been able to corner her. I guess she finally accepts that I've surpassed her, with my medical jutsu as well as these eyes."  
  
Her rinnegan and sharingan met Naruko's glance.  
  
The blonde grinned. "I think it's almost time to round up the survivors for final elimination," she said. "You'd better shape up, Sakura-chan. You've won the least rounds between us friends. Funny, how you wind up staggering in front of lethal attacks half the time..."  
  
"You keep pushing me in front of them," said Sakura flatly, giving Naruko a gimlet eye.  
  
"Do I?" said Naruko. "But you've pushed me in front of just as many."  
  
"Damn your regeneration," Sakura muttered. "You're stupidly hard to snuff."  
  
Naruko shrugged.  
  
"I have been a few times, though. Almost as many as you, frankly. There was that time Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai teamed up to paralyze me, trap me in a genjutsu, and have me swallowed alive by a giant summoned snake. That was a fun way to go."  
  
"Too impersonal for my tastes," Sakura commented. "I prefer getting up close and intimate."  
  
She thrust her hips and leered at Naruko's delicious bubble butt, suggestively tracing the length of her cock.  
  
Naruko smirked.  
  
"You weren't above frying me with amaterasu that one time," she said.  
  
"Only after you minced me with a rasenshuriken," Sakura replied.  
  
They shared matching, cheeky grins.  
  
Turning to the raised platform visible in the center of this illusory world, Naruko and Sakura began walking side by side. Sakura appreciated Naruko's nethers, grabbing her own dick. Naruko watched as Sakura masturbated, leering at her cock and cunt and bouncing ass while she jerked herself off, and moaning lightly the blonde wiggled her hips.  
  
"Be careful where you point that thing," Naruko teased, winking at Sakura's dick. "I might think you're threatening to pop me."  
  
"Do you want me to?" asked Sakura rakishly.  
  
"I play to win," Naruko answered. "Not just to have fun."  
  
The pair of them laughed.  
  
  
  
  
Hanabi Hyuuga squealed in agony and kicked defiantly at her sister's legs, thrashing about on the cock that stuffed her pussy. Her slight, teenaged frame was ill-equipped to endure penetration by a dick so big, but it was punching up irresistably into her cunt, stretching it far, far past the point of reasonable endurance. Sweat poured down Hanabi's face. Veins bulged around her byakugan, and she glared up at her sister, at Hinata who penetrated her tight, youthful cunt.  
  
She kicked and forced chakra out through her toes, trying to perform a crippling juuken strike, but Hinata batted aside her every attempt.  
  
It was inevitable that it should turn out like this, really. Hanabi was just barely a woman, still very much inexperienced compared to her sister. Hinata was strong, an aggressive and ruthless beast of a futa. Few people knew the Hyuuga heiress's true nature, but Hanabi was one of them. She ought to have known better to try and challenge her sister.  
  
But she was stubborn, and she was proud. Even if she loved and admired Hinata, she wasn't about to throw in the towel or willingly lose. She wasn't some bitch. She was a fucking futanari kunoichi.  
  
Still, by this point...  
  
Hanabi grimaced, looking askance at what very little recognizably remained of her girlfriend Moegi. It was a gruesome sight, and in her mind's eye she saw again how the other girl's body had blossomed into a crimson flower, burst apart by Hinata's monstrous ejaculation.  
  
She felt hollow inside, yet she was being filled up. Filled up completely.  
  
Hinata's cock twitched and pulsed inside her womb.  
  
Hanabi looked down, feeling her stomach hurt, feeling overstuffed and bloated and—well, like she was being inflated with a small pond's worth of come. She saw her belly expanding grotesquely, and she felt the fire in her loins, and her vision swam as the pain exceeded all resilience of mind and nerve.  
  
"H-Hinata...!" she gasped out with her last breath.  
  
"That's a good look for you, sister❤"  
  
Something popped.  
  
It was Hanabi's loss.  
  
  
  
  
"You fucking  _bitch_ ," Temari hissed, scrabbling at the ground and digging her fingernails through the soil, trying angrily to reach for her war fan. "I'll kill you. I'll fucking rip you to shreds!"  
  
"You're the one who snuffed me last round, dear," said Tenten sweetly, her tits bouncing as she thrust into the Suna kunoichi's asshole, smacking one of the blonde's great, creamy buttocks. "You carved me up nice and fine with your  _kamaitachi_. Couldn't even have the decency to rape me to death, could you?"  
  
Temari's face was red, her cheek pressed squarely to the ground. Her tits dug into the soil, mashed nearly flat on the earth. Behind her stood Ino and Tenten side-by-side, both Konoha futa thrusting their great, meaty cocks up the sandy blonde's booty. They double penetrated her ass with ruthless ferocity, and Temari was in such a position that recovery would be impossible.  
  
That didn't mean she had surrendered to the inevitable, even if she did acknowledge that it  _was_  inevitable. Temari was still fighting, even if it was completely and utterly futile, still resisting this ravishing with every ounce of her strength. But it was futile, and she knew it. Even if every ounce of her will was converted to spite and defiance she could do nothing to overpower these two in her current position.  
  
"I'm just helping out for a chance to rape your ass," Ino remarked in an incongruously casual tone. "It's nothing person, on my part."  
  
"Sss... You think that'll keep me from holding a grudge?" Temari snarled, gritting her teeth hopelessly against the pain. Their cocks were  _enormous_ , and she could feel them expanding the things even further. "I'll hunt you down and murder you, next round. I'll cut off your head and use it as a fleshlight!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," said Ino, slapping one of Temari's buttocks. "But for now..."  
  
Temari gasped, feeling a sharp, mortal pain.  
  
"It looks like this is your limit," Tenten purred, stroking her girlfriend's rigid cock. "Don't worry. It'll be over very soon."  
  
Their cocks continued to swell inside Temari, growing to ever more absurd sizes with the Fifth Hokage's patented jutsu. An audible ripping noise was heard, and Temari snarled a final curse, but it was cut off, choked and trailed in a wet sort of gurgling as the woman's body was pushed beyond all limits of endurance.  
  
Temari split at the seams, and Ino and Tenten came vigorously into her remains.  
  
  
  
  
Anko's body writhed, slick with sweat, her eyes wild and her breasts heaving, her ass leaping as it was penetrated by a thick, gnarled root. She would have cried out were her mouth not stuffed, her throat not bulging as it was gagged by a stout branch. Tree limbs wrapped around her breasts like tentacles in a hentai, and her cunt was stuffed with three great roots, her stomach bulging obscenely with their outlines.  
  
Kurenai's face was as red as her eyes, and she moaned around the squamous girth of a great serpent, a snake that bored into her maw and down her throat. More snakes clamped their jaws on her nipples and clitoris, and wriggled their way up into her cunt and her ass, acting like great tentacles themselves, thrusting into her and out of her—but mostly in. Her stomach, too, was bulging from their penetrations.  
  
Kurenai and Anko faced off, Yuuhi and Mitarashi fighting to the death. They both glared daggers, defiance glittering in their eyes, their voluptuous bodies wracked by the gang rape penetrations inflicted by their respective opponents. Kurenai conjured genjutsu roots that were as real as anything in this illusory world, and Anko used her  _Shadow Snake Hands_  like tentacles.  
  
Two cocks of equal size throbbed with hateful glee at the sight of their opponents so afflicted, and with secret shameful pleasure at being driven to this final resort. It was a mortal contest between two grown kunoichi, two rival futanari filled with an equal lust for blood and sex. They raped each other violently, forcibly thrusting into their bodies with such power and quantity that they visibly strained and deformed.  
  
Anko felt like she was on fire. The bark of the roots rubbed her insides raw, and she felt the tree limbs coil and bunch and branch out inside her, growing within her belly. She felt like she was being slowly ripped apart, her ass ready to split along its cleft, her pelvis like it had been reduced to dust, her head swimming with no breath able to come inward.  
  
Kurenai was dying. She could feel it, she could feel the snakes coiling inside her womb, digging envemoned fangs into her unprotected innards, twisting around her vital organs. She couldn't tell whether they'd crush her or poison or blow her apart, but her body was at the limit whatever the case. Knowing she had little time, she pushed out her chakra.  
  
For a moment, Anko and Kurenai looked at each other with matching expressions of hate and desire.  
  
Then their bodies gave way, and they were torn into shreds.  
  
  
  
  
When Naruko and Sakura arrived at the final battlegrounds for this round of their bloody game of death, it was to see Hinata waiting patiently, demure and peaceful until she caught a glimpse of Naruko. Then her lips curled, and she nearly snarled in anticipation.  
  
"Oh, is it just the three of us?" said Sakura, pouting. "I was hoping for more."  
  
"There's one more coming," Naruko said, the orange markings of sage mode around her eyes. "Ino's just finished off Tenten."  
  
Sakura grinned at this.  
  
"That's my girl~" she said cheerily. "I wouldn't expect anything less. How'd she snuff the cunt?"  
  
"She pinned Tenten down and shoved her cock in her mouth," Hinata said.  
  
"Suffocation, then?" Sakura said.  
  
Hinata shrugged.  
  
"Until she exploded, probably."  
  
Naruko laughed at this, grinning from ear to ear. She leered at her girlfriend's especially generous tits, and teasingly she grabbed the base of her dick. Hinata watched this with a mix of hunger and caution, perceiving the gesture as both an invitation and a threat. Sakura swayed her hips and crossed her arms under her own fairly ample tits.  
  
It wasn't long before Ino arrived, wiping the last traces of blood from her cock.  
  
"What did I miss?" the blonde asked, looking at the other three with a rakish, casually murderous grin.  
  
"Not much," said Sakura.  
  
"Waiting for the final round to improve your chances?" Ino said, licking her lips. "That's my clever bitch. But wits'll only get you so far, baby."  
  
"We'll see about that," Sakura drawled. "I'm more than just a big brain, after all. Appreciate me for my  _body_ , too." She winked.  
  
"I do," said Ino. "I'll be sure to enjoy it  _all_  when I snuff you. Better I get you than some unworthy cunt like Hinata or Naruko, after all."  
  
Hinata smiled at Ino in a manner that radiated an equal mix of intent to fuck and to kill. Naruko grinned and stroked her cock like she was fingering the hilt of a sword. Sakura purred and clenched a fist, her sharinnegan flashing perilously.  
  
"Don't push your luck, sweet cheeks."  
  
Ino laughed.  
  
"Well! I don't suppose we're waiting for anyone else?"  
  
"Just you," said Hinata.  
  
There wasn't so much as a moment for Ino to react. One second she was laughing and flirting with the others, the next Hinata had flickered to her position with a  _shunshin_  and rammed a Gentle Step Lion Fist into Ino's gut, causing her to stagger and spit up blood. Then Ino was on her back, and Hinata had gotten on top of her. With a wet squelch, the Hyuuga heiress shoved her cock up Ino's cunt, and she began fucking the blonde quickly and savagely, intending to get herself off and inflate her victim to the point of bursting.  
  
But in doing this, she naturally exposed her own big, white, bouncy ass to Naruko and Sakura.  
  
Neither of them was inclined to be merciful. Naruko formed a rasengan. Sakura focused chakra into her fist. The latter lunged forward and rammed said fist between Hinata's buttocks, grinding knuckles against the rim of her anus, before driving her fist right up the Hyuuga's asshole.  
  
Hinata had only a moment to appreciate her lapse in judgement before her lower body was reduced to a fine mist by the force of Sakura's fisting.  
  
Naturally, the laws of physics being what they were, a blow of such strength could not strike Hinata who was mounted atop Ino without much of the energy also being transferred into Ino's body. Sakura was fully aware of this, and it did not give her pause for even an instant. After all, this was just a game, a genjutsu world in which they could live out their vilest fantasies.  
  
Ino's eyes always seemed a little blank and soulless, their color dull and flat, irides without pupils. It was an eerie effect that much suited a wielder of the Yamanaka clan's mental ninjutsu, and an effect that Sakura had always appreciated. They were dead fish eyes devoid of life. This was especially fitting in that moment.  
  
The ground beneath Ino cracked and cratered, Sakura's fist having driven straight through Hinata's nethers to penetrate her girlfriend's cunt. Ino didn't even have time to scream—or moan, whichever she would have favored. Both Ino and Hinata were reduced instantly to a smear of dark red by Sakura's fatal fisting attack. It was a powerful, crushing, Saitama-level blow that would slay even Tsunade in one hit, all the more fearsome for how she aimed it invariably for asses and pussies.  
  
"Geez, you're a beast," Naruko laughed, looking at Sakura.  
  
The pinkette grinned.  
  
"I'm tied with you, now."  
  
"Tied?" said Naruko dryly.  
  
"We're the only ones living now, right?" said Sakura. "All I've gotta do is snuff you. Then I'm the winner."  
  
"You cheeky bitch," Naruko chuckled. "You cream my girlfriend, and think I'll let you pound me just as easily?"  
  
"I creamed my own girlfriend too," Sakura said, her cock twitching eagerly. "But I don't need my fists to beat you."  
  
They both smiled, and they closed their eyes for an instant.  
  
Chakra was kneaded, channeled, focused, imbued. Energies deep and potent stirred within the two girls, seals spreading over Sakura's brow and Naruko's navel.  _Byakugou no In_  and  _Hakke Fuuin_  crawled over their skins as their chakra built. Sharinnegan blazed, and eyes with cross-shaped pupils glared.  
  
"Kurama," said Naruko, placing a hand over the seal on her belly and twisting like she would a dial, flames of chakra glowing on her fingertips. A shroud of golden fire wrapped around her dick, forming a bestial visage.  
  
" _Susanoo_ ," breathed Sakura, forming the seal of confrontation with her right hand. Armor of chakra that would have enveloped a giant was concentrated around her cock as layers of hardened shadow like a helm.  
  
Naruko raised up the rasengan she had been forming, and it shrank and darkened, becoming a miniature bijuudama. Her arm visibly strained under the weight of the chakra. With her large, plump tits rising and falling in time with slow, determined breath Naruko bowed her frame and kicked off of the ground, darting toward Sakura and lowering the mini bijuudama. She closed the distant in a moment, and thrust her arm forward, bringing her jutsu to bear.  
  
Sakura held out her hand and caught Naruko's, threading their fingers and pressing their palms together. She smiled wryly at the blonde and snuffed the bijuudama like a candle, absorbing it with the power of her rinnegan.  
  
Naruko's eyes brightened at this, something that might have been amusement or annoyance. Cute, kissable lips quirked ruefully upward.  
  
"Damn, I keep forgetting you have that power, now," Naruko said.  
  
"You idiot," said Sakura, with a mix of heat and quiet fondness.  
  
She brought her fist up, and she drove it into the underside of Naruko's teat. The blonde gasped in pain, and her tits leaped up violently from the force of Sakura's blow, smacking Naruko right in her face. She staggered back, wincing as her tits fell back down, jiggling considerably from their sudden motion, quaking like a bowl of gelatin.  
  
Sakura lunged forward, pressing the attack. The susanoo armor shrouding her cock shimmered menacingly, and she leered with all the potency of Sasuke's former doujutsu at Naruko's pussy. She brought her other fist forward, and the air rippled in a visible distortion of light from the bow wave of her punch. It was a sound like a hurricane, the rush of her knuckles.  
  
An ebon staff met her fist, a monk's shakujo fashioned from the omni-natured chakra of a truth-seeking orb. Naruko held the implement in both hands, her legs braced wide apart and the other gudodama floating behind her to give her the appearance almost of some perversely lewd Shinto kami. Her body was rigid and unyielding in its frame, though the softer tissues of her curvaceous figure reacted predictably to the incredible momentum of Sakura's punch.  
  
The ground cratered massively beneath them. The raised platform on which they fought cracked severely, looking nearly ready to split asunder. Naruko's staff strained against Sakura's fist, trembling and just barely able to hold the blow at bay. Sweat beaded down the blonde's forehead, and her tits wobbled obscenely from the continuing aftershocks of Sakura's ungodly punch.  
  
"Six Paths Sage Mode, huh?" said Sakura, her arm relaxing as her punch was spent. She pulled back and skipped a few strides away from Naruko, shaking her hand absently. A bruise was forming across her knuckles. "That's a nuisance."  
  
The black chakra staff in Naruko's hands showed white cracks near its ring-shaped head. Naruko, wincing visibly from the strain of holding back Sakura's ungodly powerful fist, breathed out and met the pinkette's eyes.  
  
"I've gotta take this fight seriously, if you're gonna come at me with attacks like that."  
  
Sakura grinned and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Don't hold back," she said. "I want to  _enjoy_  this."  
  
Naruko closed her eyes briefly, and her truth-seeking orbs shot forward in a salvo. Sakura sprang out of the way, but they tracked her movements fairly well, all but one of the orbs swerving to follow her motion. The odd one out, which had been the nearest to her before her evasive maneuver, struck the ground where Sakura had been standing moments before, and exploded.  
  
Debris showered them from the blast, and Sakura had to continue dodging with all of her ability to evade the other orbs. One caught her in the side, and if not for the medical jutsu she'd learned from her mentor Sakura probably would have died with part of her torso blown clear out. But she was able to regenerate, and the next two orbs she caught with her fists, countering their explosions with full force punches.  
  
Charred and blackened skin peeled from Sakura's knuckles as she healed them, and two more orbs impacted the ground with near-miss evasions. The last one Sakura was ready for, and pivoting her hips she caught it with her susanoo-clad cock. It was a fairly absurd move, yet it was more effective than all her other defenses. She ripped the truth-seeking orb apart, and it exploded uselessly against the diamond hard sheathing of her shaft.  
  
"Enough of this amateur hour stuff," Sakura said, looking at Naruko with a smirk. "There's only one real way to end this fight."  
  
Naruko smiled and nodded.  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
They charged forth and collided, hand in hand and tit to tit, grappling like tight-bellied sumo. Naruko's bijuu chakra shrouded cock collided with Sakura's susanoo pecker, their tits sliding this way and that, up and down and side to side, while they practically fenced with their cocks, each struggling to get inside the other's cunt. Had they been clenching iron clubs between their legs, they could have struck with no greater force than their phalluses exerted, those cocks heavy and hardened enough to shatter bones and rupture steel plate.  
  
It was a clash of titans, an awesome and yet ridiculous duel of horny, bloodthirsty futanari.  
  
But they could not hold a stalemate forever. Eventually, as in fencing, one of them would slip and leave themselves open. Naruko had more chakra and more destructive ninjutsu, but Sakura's pure physical strength could not be matched among any of their fellows. Eventually the pinkette managed to strike Naruko's cock such a blow as to knock it out of her way, to make Naruko gasp in pain and seize up.  
  
In that instant, Sakura pushed Naruko to the ground and lifted her hips, exposing the blonde's round, ruddy ass.  
  
Naruko had just enough time to appreciate this instant of vulnerability, to see the fucking and killing intent in Sakura's eyes and know that she was about to die.  
  
Sakura's dick was clad in susanoo, and borrowing a trick from the late Sasuke she furthermore wrapped the susanoo in amaterasu, wreathing her cock in destructive black flames. Then she thrust herself in between Naruko's plump, juicy buttocks. She thrust with all the force she would put into her most devastating punches.  
  
Naruko had just enough time to curse Sakura before she was simultaneously pulverized and incinerated. Her nethers were pulped with such force that her lower body exploded, and the flames consumed all that was left.  
  
It was so quick it couldn't even be called gruesome. It was as clean as wiping away a stain.  
  
Naruko just...  _disappeared_ , and Sakura stood alone.  
  
Victorious.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This was a particularly wild "request". It took a lot of finagling to get it just right, and it's obviously really over the top. Don't even know how many people will enjoy this, heh.  
  
**Updated:** 9-22-16  
  
**TTFN and R &R!**  
  
– — ❤


End file.
